Hueco Mundo
Brief History Hueco knows little about who he use to be, all he knows that he wants to separate himself from his past self. 79 years ago, before he was born, his past self and the man he use to believe was his father, was killed by the demon Mains, his brother. He had wandered the world of Rigel Prima for years until he happened upon Wayne Manor, where he spent the next 2 years of his life at. Making friends in both Town and the manor, he lived a good life. But he hit several potholes in his life, including his especially violent brother Mains, his murderous mother Malacoda, and the demon butler Sebastian. Yet despite all his struggles, he made it through. Adventures of his include going to a castle run by a insane blind dragon to get a book to bring a friend back from the dead, going to the place of his birth to go on a trip down memory lane, going to hell to speak with his sister only, setting his brother out of imprisonment believing he had a change of heart only to be betrayed by him later, and killing his own brother just a day later to prevent him from causing more harm. After discovering the method to defeating Sebastian with the help of the butler's reverse world counter part, he employed it months later in the span of a few days. With the assistance of Alice, a long time friend of his, the two managed to destroy both of the amulets that kept the demon butler alive. Thus began Hueco's ascent into becoming a Demon Prince, the accumelation of his struggles and trials, he made it to the high point that he so sought after. However, with his mother breathing down his neck and getting into the politics of Hell, his trials have only begun. Personality A friendly person at heart, acting kind to strangers and people he barely knows; due to being raised on "treat others how you want to be treated." Even those that lightly mistreat him aren't targets of hate. It is only when one harm those around him or disregard human life, he gains a enmity towards the person. A simple person at that. Enjoying wandering around Town or the manor, napping on rooftops, desiring little other than the life he has. Often describing himself as a "stray cat," he lets his gut tell him were to go, often going far away from the manor or his realm when he gets the impulse. However, despite his positive, friendly personality, he isn't without his negative traits. He is incredibly easy to be swayed by his desires. Impulsive and goes off on a whim with little question, jumping to conclusions, and rarely making plans or thinking plans he does make through. He is an incredibly persistent fighter. When someone makes him their opponent, he doesn't stop fighting them until he is unable to fight any longer or he defeats his opponent. Due to his high vitality, the former is harder than it seems. He is depressive sometimes, usually having to do with external forces, such as enemies he's made or his status as a demon. He is happy being a demon, but at the same time he envies mortals, for their ability to live full lives, while he is immortal and all those he makes friends with will eventually die of old age. It is his greatest sin. He has a grudge towards powerful demons. As from experience, they have proven themselves to be high and mighty, viewing him as a nobody despite his strength. This view has since passed since he had become a Prince. He however, despises people who are handed their positions and are born into power such as his father and sister; unlike him, who had to fight constantly in order to get where he was. Powers HIgh Vitality: Being a demon, Hueco is able to survive injuries that would kill a human. Being stabbed through the chest, shot or stabbed in the eye, falling from great heights, etc. Hueco is able to survive them; he may or may not remain standing after the matter. Regeneration: Not quick regeneration compared to people with a healing factor, but Hueco is able to regenerated grevious injuries that would require surgery, quicker than a human could, given enough time. His body goes into a comatose state during this time. As long as an attack doesn't kill him instantly, he is likely to survive. Along with this regeneration, he is able to regenerated limbs or organs, the time it takes depends on the size and complexity of the part; his eyes, while complicated, are small so they take a day or two, but an entire arm can take roughly a month, or half a month if he eats right. Demon Eyes: Able to alter his eyes to that of his true form's. His eyes turn completely black and gain 3 red pupils. While in this form, he is able to move each individual eye independently, with a total of 3 pupils in each eye, he is able to focus on 6 objects at once. However, to focus his many can leave him disoriented. Blade Tail: A partial transformation into his True Form, changing his tail into a skeletal weapon that can extend far beyond Hueco's normal reach. At the end of it is a blade that can cut through flesh easily and quickly. Shapeshifting: Hueco is able to change his appearance at will. Hair color, hair length, hair texture, skin color, eye color, body fat and muscle ratio, and even gender, are all in his range of shapeshifting. In the middle of combat, he can change the shape of his arms, painfully changing them into weapons and blades. Similar to his bladed tail, it is a partial transformation to his True Form. Energy Manipulation: Hueco is able to create powerful energy constructs, for both attack and defense. All attacks are song and daytime related. A common trait of all of his attacks is a purple-black smoke that emits from his skin, a sign that a powerful attack is coming up. *Midnight Encore: A standard energy blast, fired from his index and middle finger together. Not too powerful, but very resourceful **Midnight Encore: Duet: Hueco fires two blasts, using both hands separate. *Midnight Finale: A two handed blast that is much more powerful than Midnight Encore. *Dawn Opening: A cresent wave of energy that cuts down anything in its path from afar *Afternoon Chorus: Microbombs flung from Hueco's fingertips. The explosive radius isn't all too big, but due to the number of bombs, it can be a great option for crowd control. *Noon Bridge: A rectangular forcefield created in front of Hueco. Can be used to block attacks or other utilities, like a stepping stone or bludgeon. **Noon Bridge: Sharp: A forcefield that becomes covered in spikes after being attacked with a melee strike. *New Moon Noise: A punch attack that creates a powerful burst of energy that comes a second after the punch itself. It is powerful and hits outside of Hueco's normal range, without harming him. However, the delay between the punch and the attack leaves Hueco wide open. * Sunrise Beat: A forcefield that surrounds Hueco and quickly expands. While able to block attacks surrounding him, its real use is to push enemies away. * Sunset Rhythm: The opposite of Sunrise Beat. A wide forcefield far away from Hueco that contracts, pulling a target closer to him. Trivia *The profile image for him was commission by tumblr artist lavibaka.tumblr.com *He has a very loud fashion sense, but he never wears shoes, not even sandals. He finds them uncomfortable and prefers to feel the grounds. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Demon Category:Manor residents Category:Patches